


John Silver's Birthday Surprise

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Comeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romantic Gestures, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: After they come home Silver learns what Thomas has planned for his birthday.





	John Silver's Birthday Surprise

It’s a perfectly ordinary morning. The table is set for breakfast as usual. There’s nothing unusual about that, though there are fresh flowers in a jar in the middle of the table, a bundle of pink blooms, tied loosely with a ribbon that make the whole room of the tiny cottage seem fresher and sweeter with its scent.

There’s also a small package wrapped in plain white linen, tied with another ribbon lying at the place where Silver usually sits. He glances at it, and then at Thomas. 

Thomas is at the stove, cooking when they enter. “Good morning.” He smiles at them over his shoulder.

“Morning.” Silver echoes, as he watches Flint go to Thomas and kiss him quickly before going to his place at the table.

“Sit down, it’s nearly ready.”

Silver sits down slowly. Now that he’s here, now that it’s obvious that they made an effort, it’s almost uncomfortable. Flint shoots him a look across the table and he remembers that he’s meant to be surprised.

“What’s all this?” He eyes the parcel dubiously, aware that he sounds cautious rather than surprised. 

“Ah.” Thomas brings over two dishes of fried bread and sausage and eggs, setting them down between the three of them so they can all reach. “That would be your birthday present.”

“My…” Silver looks at him and Thomas just laughs.

“A valiant effort, but I know he told you.” He goes back to fetch their mugs of tea and brings them over to the table as well. “Go ahead, open it.”

Silver does, slowly, intent upon undoing the ribbon, and not at all trying to keep tears from pricking at his eyes. He still can’t believe they did this, even though he had clearly hoped for something.

The ribbon at last undone, he sets it aside carefully, intending to save it, knowing they’re both watching him as he does this, and unfolds the cloth. Inside the linen is a small blue book with faded lettering. He picks it up, examining it.

“Poetry?”

“I thought you might enjoy them. It seemed like something good to take with you upon your walks.” Thomas leans across the table, somehow not leaning into the butter, and kisses him. “Happy Birthday.”

Silver blushes against the kiss and the sentiment, but manages a quiet 'thank yo'u all the same. When he looks up, Flint’s fidgeting slightly in his chair.

At last he reaches into his pocket. “I have something for you too.” He sets down a small brown bundle bound with twine, pushing it across the table at Silver.

Silver takes it curiously. The twine takes more, earnest effort to undo and at last Flint sighs and fetches his knife, handing it to Silver.

“You tie a good knot.” Silver reminds him as he cuts the twine.

“Apparently.” Flint mutters, taking a sip of his tea.

Silver undoes the brown parchment and there in the middle of it, is a small silver compass, the arrow pointing ahead northerly, straight to Flint. He looks up.

“So you’ll always be able to find your way home.” Flint says gruffly, but his eyes never leave Silver’s face.

Silver swallows slowly. For a moment he can’t speak and then at last, he nods. “That’ll be handy, especially as I have every intention of doing so.”

The fire in Flint’s eyes warms him and he smiles. “Thank you.” He looks again at Thomas who’s smiling as well. “Thank you both.”

“Eat up.” Thomas urges. “We have a full day ahead of us.”

“Oh?”

 

*  *  *

 

The day planned is a trip out on the boat they own now, sailing out across the shimmering water with the wind rippling through their hair, and Silver thinks the sea isn’t so bad these days, now that he’s not forced to stay upon it long.

They eat a picnic lunch on a beach, Thomas having packed it and brought it along with a bottle of wine. The sun is warm and the laughter richer and sweeter for the company, and Silver is happy, truly happy. He wishes he could bottle this feeling and save it, but there’s no holding on to moments like this, except for the memories you preserve in your heart and he does his best to save every one. From the way Flint looks, throwing his head back and laughing, the sun bright upon his face, the way Thomas’s hand lingers on his knee, the smile on Thomas’s face as he looks at him. All of these are treasure John Silver never thought to possess.

 

*  *  *

 

By the time they reach home, Silver feels drowsily content.

When he sits down on the edge of the bed with a yawn, he catches sight of Flint and Thomas eyeing each other. “What now?”

“You didn’t really think that was all?” Thomas looks at him. “Did you?”

From the way he advances upon the bed, Silver knows that’s not all, and really he should have realized that. As Thomas slowly removes his clothing, mindful as always of Silver’s leg, he feels a dart of anticipation in his belly.

“There.” Thomas leans back, looking at him. “Now.” He runs his hand down Silver’s chest as he kisses him, all the way down over his belly and to his groin and then his hand is on Silver’s cock, stroking it in one confident movement.

He draws back, grinning at Silver and Silver just shakes his head. “What’re you up to?”

“Close your eyes.” Thomas tells him and Silver glances at Flint who’s still undressing, but finally he does.

He rests his hands on the bed and waits.

The tongue that licks across his cock, sending a rush of pleasure down his spine definitely belongs to Thomas. Silver never intends to be in a situation where he’s held captive again, but if he were and if the line of questioning turns to matters of this, he could easily explain the differences between how Captain Flint and Thomas Hamilton suck cock.

Thomas licks all down his length and up again, without touching his head. So Silver knows this is to be teasing until he begs for it, after all. Again he should have seen this coming.

But then, as Thomas teases at the root of him, another mouth slips over the tip of his cock and Silver only manages to cut off his surprised groan halfway. This mouth is hotter, more strident in its desire and Silver resists the urge to reach for the auburn hair that he knows is there, even in the darkness.

“Keep your eyes closed.” Thomas commands.

This is torture, not to be allowed to gaze upon both of them, (both of them!) as they suck him off. He whines low in his throat as Flint’s hand slips under to tease his balls.

Silver pants, slumping a little lower on the bed still bracing himself with his forearms as they take turns, their breath hot upon his body, his cock, his thighs. Every touch of their tongues is torture, every brush of their mouths makes him moan a little louder until he can't hold himself back any longer.

“Please.” He begs.

“You’ll come if you look at us, and we’re not ready for that yet.” Thomas’s voice drifts lazily upwards to him.

“You must think I have no stamina whatsoever.”

“I think I know what the two of you were doing out on that rock.”

Silver stifles a feeble moan as Thomas nuzzles at his balls, teasing them with the tip of his tongue.

“It’s my birthday.” He says weakly. “Should I not be given what I want?”

“We _are_ giving you what you want.” Flint breaks his silence then. His hand spreads across Silver’s thigh, stroking the silken curve of his hip. “Trust me on that.”

“Please.” Silver begs again, “Can’t I see you?”

There’s a pause, they must have exchanged looks and Silver wishes he could see that too, their eyes meeting right over his cock, and then Flint says. “Open your eyes.”

Silver does, and when he does, he almost wishes he could close them again. This sight before him is so nearly too much. They’re both on their knees, he knew that much, but they’re naked, both of them. Flint’s gazing up at him with such intensity, his hands reaching up across Silver’s thighs. Thomas’s cock fills his lap as he kisses his way along Silver’s thigh, his fingers playfully stroking Silver’s balls.

Their mouths close over his dick, it’s like they’re kissing him, kissing each other, capturing his cock. He can't take his eyes from them, one fair head, one burnished like fire, moving in a simple, tantalizing rhythm over him until he knows they're right and the most he manages is a squeeze of his hand to Thomas's shoulder before he's coming.

Some of it lands on Flint's face, some in Thomas's hair, and Silver can't help laughing as he lets himself slump backward on the bed. Flint mutters under his breath as he gets up fetch a cloth. 

"It got in my eyebrows." 

That only serves to make Silver laugh more.

*  *  *

 

“Turn over.”

Silver does, still utterly spent. He flops on his stomach, still panting. He can’t even speak.

And then he still can’t speak any more, because Thomas’s tongue is between his cheeks. Silver groans, spreading his legs for Thomas without even being asked. He feels Thomas chuckle against his thigh, and it warms his heart, this soft sound, so intimate, so near.

And then it’s more intimate again, because Thomas’s hands knead his buttocks as he licks his way along Silver’s cleft. He presses the tip of his tongue to Silver’s hole. Silver strains against the sheets, he doesn’t even know if he can come again, but his cock certainly wants to try. He can’t disappoint Thomas.

And then he looks up to see Flint standing in front of him, looking at him, at them, with an open expression, totally bare, and then he sees Silver looking at him, and he looks away, and then back, a smile tugging at his lips. He moves closer to the bed, crouching in front of Silver, gazing into his eyes.

“Do you know how beautiful you look like this?” He brushes his fingertips along Silver’s cheek, “With Thomas between your legs.”

Silver squirms as Thomas’s tongue does something most devilish to him.

Flint just chuckles softly, and then he slides onto the bed, settling in front of Silver, and there’s his cock. Silver reaches for it, wrapping his hands around Flint’s length, guiding it to his mouth.

Flint’s hands are in his hair, just a slow, rubbing of his scalp, his fingers teasing Silver’s curls while his cock slides rhythmically back and forth between his lips.

Silver closes his eyes, letting himself focus on the sensations, the feel of Thomas’s tongue in his ass, and the weight of Flint on his tongue, and he knows, instantly, why they’re here, why they saved this for the end of the day, because it’s overwhelming, the knowledge that they want him _here_ , that they want _him_.

He breathes a little softer around Flint’s cock, and then Thomas’s hands are stroking his flanks gently. And Flint’s hands in his hair are even slower.

Silver presses back against Thomas’s face, needing him to understand without speaking, because frankly he’s still unable to utter a single word.

Flint’s thrusts gather speed, his hands tighten in Silver’s hair, causing the right amount of pressure and Silver’s knees weaken, it’s good that he’s sprawled on the bed, because he can’t move, as Thomas’s tongue draws yet another heightened orgasm from his exhausted body. His eyes flicker open, looking up at Flint, and Flint’s face is lined in those intimate expressions, ridiculous but sweet, in a way that Silver will never be able to explain, but cherishes all the same.

Flint looks down at him, and then without a word, he pulls out of Silver’s mouth, he grasps his own cock and strokes it hurriedly, and Silver moans, knowing what he’s about to do. Then Flint’s coming over his face, it’s in his hair, on Flint’s hand, Silver’s forehead, running down his cheeks, dripping down his chin. It’s on his lips, his tongue. Silver licks his lips, tasting him.

Thomas licks his asshole once more for good measure and then he sits up. He takes one look at Silver and starts chuckling.

“I’ll wash him off.” Flint protests as Silver sits up.

“Mm, he looks so delightful like this though.” Thomas says absently. He reaches out a finger, brushing it through the mess on Silver’s cheeks, and bringing it to his lips.

Silver’s cock gives the faintest twitch at this. “Enough.” He says. “I can’t…

“Don’t worry.” Thomas tells him, getting up to wash his mouth and retrieve the wine. “We all need rest. There’s always tomorrow, you know.”

Silver rolls over on his back, gazing at the roof, taking in Thomas’s words. It’s true. They have tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, and after that. He almost can’t believe it.

“Here, sit up.” Flint nudges him as he comes back with a fresh cloth. Slowly he washes Silver’s face, cupping his chin gently with his fingers as he does.

Silver watches him as he does, liking the feel of Flint’s fingers on his skin, the way he moves the cloth over Silver’s face.

“Thank you for my birthday.” He says quietly.

Flint pauses and glances at him. “You’re welcome.” His fingers wind through one of Silver’s curls. “You know this is just going to give him more ideas for next year.”

“Next year.” Silver repeats.

Flint nods.

He can’t keep from smiling. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to wait and see.”

“Mm.” Flint agrees. He leans in, kissing Silver, his tongue possessing his mouth. When he finally draws back, he looks satisfied in a smug sort of way.

“What?’

“You taste like me.” Flint says, and then his hand clasps Silver by the neck, drawing him in. “That’s how it’s meant to be.”

His lips claim Silver’s, telling him again, _you belong here, you belong with us, with me,_ and it’s the best gift he’s ever been given, if he’s honest. But Flint and Thomas sleeping beside him that night is pretty good too.

 

 


End file.
